


Wedding Bells

by yoohoo_cockles (phoenixloverful)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Wedding, Dirty Talk, Domestic Cockles, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/yoohoo_cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen And Misha plan to walk down the aisle, when someone shows up uninvited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't happen (sadly.) All mistakes are my own.

Jensen glanced around him, taking in the clearing filled with rows of seats held together with artfully draped ribbon. The chairs were separated down the middle, an aisle that led to a white gazebo before a line of trees start. White fairy lights where strung through the trees surrounding the clearing. 

"So, do you like it?" The redhead next to him chirped. 

"Sure, Danneel, looks great. As long as Misha's happy, I'm happy." Jensen thought of his boyfriend, waiting for him at their home. He sent Jensen along to check on their wedding venue. Misha had been planning the wedding for nearly five months, and Jensen hadn't seen it yet. He had to say, though he didn't really want a huge, drawn out wedding, it looked incredibly charming. Tomorrow he and Misha would face each other, in front of their friends and family, and say those two tiny words that would bind them together, forever. Jensen looked at his feet. 

"I don't know anything else to do that could make this place look better. Honestly, I, personally, think that we could use more flowers in the aisle, but Misha said no," Danneel sighed heavily, "I don't know why, flowers aren't just a feminine thing, you know." 

Jensen turned to Danneel and grabbed her by the shoulders. "It looks fine without the flowers. Trust me, Misha will love it when he sees it tomorrow." 

"Alright, well, I think you need to get home to Misha, he'll probably be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for everything you've done, Danneel. It means a lot to us." Jensen moved in to hug Danneel, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"You and Misha are lucky to have each other." 

::

At home, Jensen walked in to the door to the smell of chili wafting through the tiny little house. Jensen relaxed as he stepped through the threshold, a small smile spreading across his face. He set his keys on the hook by the door and slipped off his shoes. He padded through the house. The tv was on in the living room, though the room itself was deserted. He kept going through the house, into the kitchen. Of course, Misha had nothing on but an apron and his boxers. Jensen laughed and the other man spun around. 

"Jensen! I didn't hear you come in, babe," Misha squealed. Jensen crossed the room and grabbed Misha by the waist. His hand went up to cup the back of Misha's head, tangling in the soft black strands, and bent down and kissed him. Misha kissed back with just as much fervor, wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and sucking on his full bottom lip.

After a few minutes of making out in the middle of the kitchen, Misha heard the chili bubbling on the stove. He pulled away from the younger man with a laugh and went to stir the chili. 

"So, who's recipe are you using tonight?"

"You're mom's, with a little alteration. Nothing big."

"Last time you said that you dumped, like, a bottle of hot sauce in and I couldn't eat it." 

"'s not my fault you can't handle something a little spicy." 

"You need to rethink your definition of 'a little spicy', Mish." 

"Whatever. I only added some thyme and rosemary. Oh, and we're having turkey instead of hamburger," Misha turned away before he could see Jensen's look of contempt. 

"Ugh, Misha! Enough with the pushing me to be healthier!" Jensen protested as he went to grab a beer form the fridge. He pointedly ignored the look Misha gave him. "Next you'll have me doing yoga with you," he mumbled and sat down at the table. 

"There's nothing wrong with yoga. It keeps your body and soul healthy." Misha set down a steaming bowl of chili in front of him and sat down across from him. The two bickered back and forth good naturedly.

:: 

After dinner, Misha ambled in to the living room to watch the news as Jensen cleaned the kitchen. Once he was done, he followed his boyfriend to the couch. Misha was already asleep, legs taking the entirety of the small sofa, with his arms folded behind his head. 

Jensen laughed under his breath and poked Misha in his side. The older man stirred, moaned, and turned to his side without acknowledging Jensen's presence. Jensen sighed and leaned down, gathered Misha's body in his arms the best he could, and carried him to their little bedroom. He laid Misha on the right side, then shucked off his pants and shirt and climbed in next to him. He molded his body to Misha's curled in one and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

::

The next day, Jensen woke up alone, Misha's side of the bed cold. He groaned and glanced behind him at the little clock on the night stand. It was nearly twelve, and he was late. He shot out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats lying on the ground. He ran to the kitchen. God bless him, Misha had already made coffee and set it to warm. He grabbed a travel cup, poured the coffee into the cup, added his creamer, and ran for the door, barely remembering to grab the key hanging on the hook. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he mumbled as he drove to the little house he was supposed to be getting ready at. His best man was standing outside, holding a phone to his ear and glancing worriedly around. 

"Jensen! Finally! Danneel and Gen were freaking the hell out, they thought you would back out!" Jared shouted as Jensen climbed out of the car. 

"I wouldn't dare, if anyone can kill by being passive aggressive, it's Misha."

"I'd like to think that you wouldn't back out because you love him." 

"That, too." Jensen got close enough that Jared reached out and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

"Alright, down, boy!" Jensen wheezed. Jared pulled back and laughed. 

"C'mon, man, you're getting married! Can you at least act a little upbeat?" 

"Not until I finish my coffee." 

A smaller lady with a huge, swollen belly waddled out to meet them. 

"Jensen! Where were you? We were so worried!" Genevieve held her arms out to Jensen, who bent down and hugged the pregnant women. 

"Wow, Gen, you look great. Sorry, I overslept."

Gen tsked twice. "Oversleeping on the day you get married. Can't believe you. Get your ass into that tux. This is going down at exactly one thirty." 

Jensen ducked into the cozy house and approach the white garment bag awaiting him. He unzipped it carefully. A wave of butterflies cascaded in his stomach. Never in his life would Jensen think to skip out on marrying Misha; not when this meant so much to him, not when he loved him so much. But the thought of going out there, in front of Misha's family, and their friends, turned him into a shaking ball of nerves. 

But he pushed his thoughts to the side, and worked himself into the sleek black suit tailored immaculately to his frame. He let Gen give him a fauxhawk, then he was ready. 

::

Jared stood to his right, trees rustled overhead, the small gathering whispered amongst themselves and glanced behind them. Suddenly the music started, a soft tune, and Misha and his mother appeared at the end of the aisle. Jensen felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Misha was dressed in a white tux almost identical to Jensen's own, but boy, Misha was glowing. His unruly black hair had been slicked back as best it could. He looked forward to Jensen with the biggest smile on his face, the gummy smile that Jensen loved best. He was sure his jaw had literally dropped open in shock and joy.

Then Misha was right there, right in front of him, and his mom was placing his hand in Jensen's, and it was all he could do not to lean right over and kiss him with everything he had. But the minister was talking now, and he had to pay attention or he'd miss his cue. 

When the moment came, Jared offered the ring to Jensen, who took it, and slid it on to Misha's slender finger while he choked out his vows. Misha did the same, a tear tracing it's way down his cheek, and then the minister was announcing them as Mr. and Mr. Jensen Ackles and Jensen brought his husband in for the kiss that sealed the ceremony. 

The crowd erupted into cheers, sounding three times its size. When the couple broke apart, Misha was all out crying. Jensen wiped away his tears and turned them to the awaiting masses. Misha laughed, clear and loud, and Jensen turned his head inquisitively. 

"Nothing, my dear husband," he giggled. Jensen beamed brightly at that, and squeezed his arm adoringly. Their friends threw flower petals over their heads as they made their way down the aisle.

Misha followed his husband to the car that waited for them. Jensen opened the door for Misha, and then climbed in after him, waving to the people

"Oh my god," Misha whispered. 

"I know. This is unbelievable. We're married!" Jensen exclaimed, bouncing in his seat and grabbing Misha's hand. Misha wrapped his other hand behind Jensen's neck and tugged him into a kiss that started chaste and innocent but quickly turned dirty when Jensen slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth. Misha pulled away from Jensen's probing tongue and breathed heavily. 

"Jen, stop, c'mon, we have to go to our reception."

"No," Jensen panted into his neck, "let's go home."

"Ah, Jen, we can't just skip it. Don't give me a hickey!" Misha's voice was climbing higher. Jensen continued to suck on Misha's pulse point. 

Misha sighed and gripped Jensen's bicep hard, drawing him in. He succumbed to Jensen's needy pleas and let Jensen mark his neck like a horny teenager. But too soon the driver was calling back to them that they have arrived at the hotel where they were hosting the reception. 

With a heavy sigh Jensen pulled away and looked out the window. He sighed at the small crowd pushing through the door. He spotted Tom and Mike walking hand in hand, and Misha's mom and brother goading the people to be careful and laughing. 

Jensen got out and held the door for his new hubby, then grabbed him around the waist and steered him towards the back door.

::

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the most amazing, sweetest, most charming couple we all know, Jensen and Misha Ackles!" Jared announced into the speaker, and the room erupted in applause from the crowd as Misha and Jensen came out of a little nook hidden away to the left of the room. They were greeted with the flash of light bulbs and cheers and encouragements to kiss. Jensen leaned in and gave Misha a little peck on the lips before Jared announced the first dance shared by the new couple. 

Jensen swept Misha into his arms, taking the lead. Of course Misha grumbled about being the girl, but then the music started. It was a song that both had agreed on, I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz, and they danced across the floor wrapped up in each other. About halfway through the song Misha closed his eyes and laid his head on Jensen's should, and Jensen's grip on him tightened. 

After the song stopped, the two broke apart, and Misha's mother came out on the dance floor. Jensen looked around for someone to dance with, but opted instead to sit down and let Misha have the moment with his mom. He made his way to his seat at the front of room. Jared came over and laid a sympathetic hand on Jensen's shoulder, who nodded in acknowledgement. 

The rest of the night flew by with laughter and good food and bad dancing. Before the night was set to come to a close, Misha tugged him away from the dance floor. 

"I have a surprise for you," he murmured into Jensen's ear. He led Jensen to the little area that they had entered through. The light was a harsh contrast to the dimness from the dance floor. Waiting in the little room was a short blonde girl who looked similar to Jensen. 

Jensen immediately began tearing up, looking at the face of his little sister, Mackenzie. It was obvious she had been crying. 

"Jen," she choked out. Jensen rushed over to her and crushed her to him. She hugged back with just as much fervor. The two embraced for well over three minutes, standing there and taking in each other's presence. Jensen cleared his throat and pulled away from her. 

"I can't believe you're here," he whispered.

"I can't believe I wasn't here to witness my own brother's wedding. A stupid thing like homophobia got the best of me, and I'm so sorry!" 

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." 

"You look happy."

Jensen laughed loudly. "I am happy! I just got married to the best man I know, and now you're here! This is the best day of my life!" Jensen hugged Mackenzie again. 

Misha stared on from the side, taking in the apparent happiness shining in his husband. He leaned against the wall, watching the two siblings catch up in the short time allowed. They exchanged numbers before they hugged one last time and approached Misha. Mackenzie stretched up one last time and wrapped her arms around Misha, whispering heartfelt thank yous in his ear. Misha kissed her cheek and said goodbye, then Jensen took him by the hand and led him to their car. 

When they got inside the car, Jensen attacked Misha, pulling off his jacket as soon as they were comfortable. 

"How the hell did you do it?" He exclaimed, kissing Misha's jaw hungrily. 

"Magic," Misha gasped out before his lips were claimed by Jensen's. The drive to their home was taking much too long for Jensen's liking, and he reached down to the buttons on Misha's dress shirt.

By now the both of them were incredibly short of breath, and Misha was ripping Jensen's clothes off as much as Jensen was his. Misha latched his mouth to Jensen's neck as Jensen fumbled with Misha's belt. 

The car stopped abruptly, and Jensen looked up finally. Misha sat back and sighed deeply. He tucked his shirttails in the best he could without making the situation seem worse. Jensen smiled a predatory smile at him, then opened the door and awaited his husband.

The two had barely made it through the door before Misha was shirtless. Jensen laughed into Misha's mouth as he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, pulling Misha down the hall by the belt loops. 

"Jen, can we please get to the bedroom before I lose all my clothing?"

"No," Jensen growled deep in his throat. He tugged Misha's body flush with his. He could feel the older man's erection hot on his thigh, and he ground his leg into the impressive bulge. Misha groaned, his head dropped onto Jensen's shoulder. They shuffled backwards, bumping into furniture in their living room as though they didn't know the layout of their own house. 

Finally they made it into the bedroom, and Jensen backed his husband up until the backs of Misha's knees bumped the bed. Jensen pushed him onto the comforter and began kissing his way down his chest, pausing to suck at the puckered skin on his nipples. Misha groaned and squeezed his thighs around Jensen. 

Jensen continued down his torso, and Misha's legs fell open after Jensen wrestled the material from him. He rubbed a palm over the obvious bulge in Misha's boxers, and a darkened circle around the head where he was leaking.

Misha whimpered. "Jen, please, babe, get on with it." He pushed his cock into Jensen's face.

"Hold your horses, Mish. I'll get you there, don't worry." Jensen nuzzled Misha's dick. He peeled back the fabric, exposing the head, then the shaft to his awaiting mouth. Misha groaned when he felt the hot heat and suction from Jensen. Jensen swiftly took Misha to the base, sucking hard and breathing through his nose. 

Misha threaded his hand that wasn't wrapped in the sheets into the short blond spikes of Jensen's hair. Jensen was bobbing up and down on his cock, then pulling off entirely and sucking hard on the head, pressing his tongue to the bundle of nerves right under.

Misha keened, his chest heaved. "Jen, fuck, need you in me, now!" 

Jensen pulled off with a wet pop, kissed the inside of Misha's thigh. He pulled away from Misha and moved to their nightstand and grabbed the little bottle of lube. He returned to his place and slicked up a few digits. He moved his hand to Misha's rim, circled the hole cautiously before sliding it inside. He met little resistance, and knew the other man's body well enough to find his prostate easily. He rubbed the spot relentlessly, watching as Misha's body spasmed and his cock jumped. 

"Do you think I could make you come like this? Nothing but my fingers," Jen slipped another past the rim, "not even my cock in you. Don't even have to touch you. Could draw it out, make you beg for my cock. I wouldn't even jerk you. If you're gonna come, it'll be just on my dick."

Misha reached down to fist himself. 

"Ah ah ah! Don't you dare touch," Jensen commanded, pumping three fingers in and out of Misha's ass. 

"Jensen, stop fucking around and fuck me!"

Jensen pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. He slicked up his dick and lined it up with Misha. He leaned down and kissed Misha sweetly, before he pushed into him roughly. Misha cried out under him. Misha's legs came up to lock around Jensen's waist, and Jensen twined his fingers with Misha's as he set a punishing rhythm, fucking in to Misha. 

Below him, Misha was moaning and cursing loudly, little puffs of "fuck" and "more, Jen, harder," forced out with every swivel of Jensen's hips. Jensen gathered Misha's hands in his and stretched them back, wrapping both his and Misha's around the top of the headboard, then thoroughly pounded into him as Misha screamed. 

A burning, white hot heat began to spread through Misha's body, making his toes curl. He pulled one hand free to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of Jensen's ass as it flexed with the moment of Jensen's body.

"Gonna come," he warned, squeezing his eyes shut. Jensen leaned down and sucked on his pulse point and murmured praise and encouragement into the flushed skin there. 

"Please, please Jen, touch me," he begged. Taking mercy on him, Jensen reached down and grabbed hold of Misha's precome slicked cock. No sooner than Jensen touched him, Misha pointed his toes and came with Jensen's name on his lips. 

Misha clenched down hard on Jensen's cock, edging him that much closer to his orgasm. He pushed into Misha once, twice, three more times before his slick coated Misha's insides and he went limp with pleasure. He collapsed on top of Misha, breathing hard and shaking. 

Misha eventually grunted and Jen rolled off of him with a lot of effort. Misha managed to pull himself out of bed and make it to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. He cleaned himself up, rinsed the cloth off, then brought it in to Jensen, washing him with caring little strokes until there was no more come on his chest and no more sweat on the back of Jensen's neck (Jensen hated that). He threw the cloth to the corner and climbed back into the bed next to Jensen, who barely had his eyes open.

"I love you, Mr. Ackles," Jensen whispered hoarsely. Misha, unable to help himself, leaned over and kissed his blood red lips, nipping gently at the full bottom one. Jensen sighed greatly and his eyes drooped close. 

"I love you, too, Mr. Ackles," he grinned, then snuggle up to his husband, and felt completely right in the world.


End file.
